Valentine's Party Straw Hat Pirate
by Sakura Leonhardt
Summary: Bagaimana jika Robin menyatakan cintanya pada Zoro di Hari Valentine? saat Kru Topi Jerami yang lain sudah selesai berpesta dan tertidur. Bagaimanakah reaksi Zoro?/@Auhtor : Jujur, saya gk bisa buat summary -"/


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Valentine's Party Straw Hat Pirate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Sakura Leonhardt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, alur kecepatan, bertele – tele, cerita kependekan, dan masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jangan dibaca kalau tidak suka, saya tak ada memaksa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Lautan lepas, setengah wilayah dari Grand Line, nama lain bagi lautan terakhir setelah melewati Red Line, yaitu Dunia Baru. Dan dari begitu banyak Bajak Laut yang ada, terdapat Bajak Laut yang termasuk generasi terburuk, salah satunya Bajak Laut Topi Jerami.

.

.

.

.

~ \ ^w^ / ~

.

.

.

.

Siang yang begitu terik di hari ini juga menunjukkan semangat para kru bajak laut topi jerami untuk melanjutkan petualangan mereka. Mereka melakukan hal yang sudah sangat biasa dilakukan seperti Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper yang memancing, Zoro yang sedang tidur, Nami yang menggambar peta, Sanji yang memasak, Robin yang sedang membaca buku, Franky yang sepertinya sedang membuat barang – barang baru, serta Brook yang bernyanyi diiringi dengan music dari gesekan biolanya.

.

.

/SKIP TIME/

.

.

Dan Sorenya . . . .

Kru topi jerami sedang berkumpul di _Aquarium Bar_ untuk bersantai – santai dan saling bercanda.

"Nami –_ swan,_Robin – _Chwan, _ apa kalian mau aku ambilkan teh dan camilan?" Tanya Sanji dengan matanya yang berbentuk hati.

"Tentu, _onegai ne*_. . Sanji_ – Kun/_Tuan Koki" jawab Nami dan Robin bersamaan.

"_Hai'_* . . . tunggu sebentar ya . . ." katanya sambil menari _mellorine._

"Aku juga mau!/ Aku juga! /Aku juga" teriak Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper.

"KALIAN AMBIL SAJA SENDIRI" bentak sanji yang kalau dalam anime pasti rambutnya berdiri dan giginya runcing /#DitendangSanji/. Mendengar itu Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper langsung berlari menuju dapur.

**Beberapa saat kemudian . . . .**

"Ini cemilan dan tehnya, Nami –_ Swan,_ Robin – _Chwan_." Ucap Sanji masih dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"_Arigatou* _Sanji – _kun_/Tuan Koki." Ucap Nami dan Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Ini juga aku buatkan coklat special untuk Nami –_Swan _dan Robin- chwan, karena ini adalah Hari Valentine." Ucap Sanji memberikan coklat yang berbentuk hati seperti bentuk matanya sekarang sambil menari _mellorine_ di depan Nami dan Robin.

"_Domo*_Sanji – _kun_/Tuan Koki." Ucap Nami dan Robin.

"Dasar koki mesum." Ucap Zoro.

"WUAPAAA KATAMU, MUARIMOO?!" Teriak Sanji tidak terima.

"KAU PANGGIL AKU APAA, DASAR KOKI LEBAY?! Zoro ikut – ikutan teriak terima.

BUAAGGH.

Dan akhirnya di selesaikan dengan Nami yang memukul kepala mereka hingga timbul benjolan lumayan besar di kepala Zoro dan Sanji.

"Aaa~ . . . . Nami manis kalau lagi marah" gumam Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Dasar koki bodoh!" ejek Zoro dengan gumaman.

"APA?!" Teriak Sanji.

"_URUSAII_*!" bentak Nami dengan memberikan Sanji dan Zoro deatglare. Dan suasana menjadi hening seketika, sampai Robin memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Hmm . . . . Aku juga baru sadar ternyata ini adalah hari valentine" ucap Robin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan Suppperrrrrr pesta?" Tanya Franky.

"Itu ide yang bagus, Franky" Sahut Luffy yang tiba – tiba datang dengan sebuah daging di tangannya. "_MINNA_*, AYO KITA BERPESTAAAA!" Teriak Luffy sambil mengangkat tangan tinggi –tinggi.

"OHHHH" sahut_ Nakama_ lain sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sangat kebetulan sekali saat mereka berlayar melihat sebuah pulau. Mereka, kru topi jerami mulai menyiapkan barang – barang untuk berpesta.

"Ok, sekarang kita akan membagi tugas." Ucap Nami.

"Aku, Sanji_ – kun,_dan Luffy akan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk pesta. Usopp dan Brook membeli bahan makanan untuk pelayaran selanjutnya. Franky dan Chopper akan membeli peralatan yang akan digunakan untuk memeriahkan pesta. Sisanya Robin dan Zoro, maukah kalian menjaga kapal selama kami pergi?" Ucap Nami panjang lebar.

"Meskipun aku menolak, kau tidak peduli kan?" Zoro berkata sinis.

"BRENGSEK KAU, MARIMO!" teriak Sanji.

"TIDAK USAH TERIAK, KOKI MESUM!"

"DIAMMMM, KALIAANNN!" BUAGGGHH. . . Dan mereka, Sanji dan Zoro sudah dua kali mendapatkan jitakan dari Nami hari ini. / Author : fufufu, Kasian . . .#DitendangSanji #DitebasZoro/ Author : Amvuunn, Bang XD/

"Robin, aku mengandalkanmu." Ucap Nami sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Dan Robin membalasnya juga dengan senyuman dan berkat "Arigatou, sudah percaya padaku."

Dan mereka mulai pergi untuk melakukan tugas yang diperintahkan oleh Nami tadi.

.

.

.

.

~ \ ^w^ / ~

.

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya pergi, Robin pergi menuju dapur dan sepertinya sedang melakukan sesuatu. Sedangkan Zoro duduk di geladak berumput dan bersandar di dinding kemudian memejamkan matanya tanpa menyadari ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

.

.

/SKIP TIME/

.

.

Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya membangunkan pria berambut hijau hingga membuatnya sedikit menggeliyat tapi kemudian dia menyadari ada benda halus yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Siapa yang memberiku selimut?" gumam Zoro, kemudian ia melihat sekeliling dan hanya menemukan Robin yang sedang bersadar di tiang geladak sambil membaca buku dan disampingnya ada secangkir kopi.

"Oi" panggil Zoro.

"Kau memanggilku, Tuan Samurai?" Tanya Robin.

"Lalu siapa lagi kalau bukan kau" jawab Zoro dengan wajah datar. Robin hanya mengendikkan bahu kemudian tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Tuan Samurai?" Tanya Robin.

"Ngg . . . Apa kau yang memberiku selimut?" Tanya Zoro pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" bukannya menjawab Robin malah balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau memberiku selimut?" dan percakapan mereka sepertinya menjadi pertanyaan semua.

"Hari sudah mulai malam dan juga angin sedang berhembus sangat kencang,kau bisa sakit." Ucap Robin.

"Aku tidak selem – HATCHHIII!" Robin tertawa kecil melihat itu.

"Hahh~ terserahlah." Ucap Zoro mengalah.

Suasana pun menjadi hening sampai Nami, Sanji, dan Luffy datang. Lalu Sanji mulai memasak dengan Nami yang menyusun makanan. Tak lama kemudian datang Usopp dan Brook, disusul oleh Franky dan Chopper yang kemudian mereka mempersiapkan barang yang akan memeriahkan pesta.

.

.

/SKIP TIME/

.

.

"OIII, _MINNA_!" Teriak Luffy yang membuat semua_ nakama_nya menoleh kearahnya.

"AYO, MULAI PESTANYAAAA!" Teriakan Luffy sambil mengangkat tangannya yang memengang gelas.

"OHHH" teriak para _nakama_nya sambil mengangkat tangan yang juga memegang gelas.

"_KANPAIIII_!" Teriak mereka semua bersama – sama sambil saling membenturkan gelas mereka sehingga menimbulkan bunyi '_Tring'_

Di pesta itu mereka semua bersenang – senang. Bercanda dan tertawa bersama sambil mendengar alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan Brook yang berjudul "_Bink's Sake"_ dengan diiringi biola miliknya. Ada juga Usopp dan Luffy yang berebutan makanan, yang akhinya Luffy yang menang. Ada juga Sanji yang menari _mellorine_ sambil melayani Nami. Ada Franky yang menari_ super_nya itu dan Chopper yang juga menari dengan sumpit dikedua hidungnya. Dan Zoro yang asyik meminum sakenya.

Zoro sepertinya merasa heran, hampir semua _nakama_nya berkumpul tapi ada yang kurang. Ya, Robin tidak ada di sana. Zoro menoleh ke segala arah agar bisa menemukan gadis berambut raven tersebut. Namun Zoro tidak menemukannya di seluruh pesisir pantai. Dan Zoro merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia harus mencari wanita itu. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Zoro. Zoro pun lalu mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan minum sakenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta sudah mulai dua jam yang lalu tapi masih tetap meriah, mereka semua sepertinya belum lelah. Dan Zoro masih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia tiba – tiba ingin melihat gadis berambut raven itu di pesta ini. Karena dari tadi tidak Nampak dan Zoro pun memutuskannya untuk mecari di kapal.

.

.

Saat Zoro naik ke kapal, kapal itu terlihat gelap. Tidak ada tanda – tanda kalau ada orang disana. Tapi Zoro tetap ingin mencari Robin di seluruh kapal. Entah kenapa Zoro merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dan Zoro merasa sudah memeriksa seluruh ruangan ynag sering dikunjungi gadis itu,namun dia sama sekali tidak ada disana. Kemudian Zoro memutuskan untuk mencari di seluruh ruang.

Dan ruang terakhir yang belum dia periksa adalah kamar perempuan. Dia berharap Robin ada disana.

.

.

Saat sudah sampai didepan pintu Zoro langsung membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Di dalam sana tampak gelap, jadi Zoro harus benar – benar memfokuskan penglihatannya.

Dan tampaklah sepertinya ada orang yang terbaring di atas kasur. Zoro pun mendekati orang itu, dan setelah mendekat ia baru sadar bahwa orang itu adalah Robin. Matanya terpejam tapi nafasnya memburu. _Mungkin mimpi buruk,_ pikir Zoro.

"Hei" Zoro berusaha membangunkan dengan sedikit mengguncang bahu Robin.

Mata Robin perlahan terbuka. "Tuan Samurai?" ucap Robin memastikan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Zoro.

"Aku tidak apa – apa" jawab Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Berhenti berbohong" kilah Zoro. Zoro pun menyalakan lampu, untuk memperjelas penglihatan.

Zoro melihat wajah Robin memerah dan pucat, seketika Zoro langsung memenang kening Robin.

"Kau demam. Kenapa tidak beritahu Chopper?" Tanya Zoro setelah mengetahui suhu Robin lebih dari biasanya.

"Aku hanya lelah, makanya tidur untuk mengistirahatkan diri dan aku juga tidak mau mengganggu pesta kalian." Jelas Robin.

"Bodoh. Kita bisa berpesta kapan saja. Kita itu Keluarga, harus saling berbagi." Ucap Zoro sambil tersenyum kecil entah Robin melihatnya atau tidak. Robin hanya tersenyum manis mendengar itu.

"Sebaiknya kau juga merayakan pesta. Pergilah, aku akan istirahat." Ujar Robin.

"Aku akan menjagamu." Ucap Zoro tiba – tiba.

"Tidak perlu, kau akan menggangguku" ucap Robin dengan wajah datar. "Eh?!" kaget Zoro. Robin yang melihat itu tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah" ucap Zoro dan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. " kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa suruh aku, aku akan menurutimu" lanjut Zoro. Robin menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta pun telah berakhir saat tengah malam dengan Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper yang perutnya membuncit akibat terlalu banyak makan dan mereka juga tertidur saat masih di geladak berumput, Sanji yang tertidur di dapur, Nami yang telah kembali ke kamarnya, Franky dan Brook yang nampaknya sudah lelah pun kembali ke kamar pria.

Hanya Zoro yang tidak tertidur, dia bertugas menjaga kapal. Dia pun sedang berada di tempat biasanya dia berlatih dengan barbel – barbelnya. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di bangku yang sudah memang ada disana sambil sesekali melihat sekeliling. Saat itu dia merasa seperti ada yang datang dari bawah.

Dan nampaklah Robin yang memakai piyama tidur dan jaket yang tebal, di tangannya terdapat dua cangkir kopi.

"Apa yangkau lakukan disini? Kau harus beristirahat." Ucap Zoro.

"Aku tadi terbangun dan tak bisa tidur lagi. Dan aku sudah baikan, Tuan Samurai." Jelas Robin.

Hening kembali menjadi suasana yang mereka rasakan.

"Tuan Samurai." Panggil Robin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Zoro.

"Ini kopi untukmu."

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak perlu repot – repot untuk hal ini."

"Tak apa."

Dan mereka kehilangan topic pembicaraan.

"Selamat hari valentine, Tuan Samurai." Ucap Robin tiba –tiba.

"Valentine itu apa?" Tanya Zoro dengan polosnya. Mendengar itu Robin tertawa kecil. "Jangan tertawa."

"Fufu . . . aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau Tuan Samurai tidak tau hari valentine." Ujar Robin. Zoro hanya memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang ada di pipinya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Kata Zoro.

"Baiklah. Hari valentine adalah hari kasih sayang." Jelas Robin dengan singkat.

"Lalu, apakah di hari valentine harus memberi coklat kepada orang yang disayang? Dan kenapa harus coklat?" sepertinya Zoro mulai penasaran.

"Bagi orang yang mempunyai rasa cinta yang dalam mungkin harus. Dan biasanya coklat menunjukkan perasaan kita kepada orang yang kita sayang, dan akan terasa special jika diberikan di hari valentine." Jelas Robin dengan kalimat yang panjang.

"_Souka* . . . ."_

"Apa ada orang yang Tuan Samurai sayang?" Tanya Robin tiba tiba.

"_Mochiron*_." Jawab Zoro. Mendengar itu entah kenapa hati Robin menjadi gelisah.

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Robin.

"Tentu saja kalian semua, kru topi jerami." Jawab Zoro santai. Robin kembali tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa Robin sering tertawa jika dekat dengan Zoro karena ternyata pikiran Zoro sangat berbeda dengan maksudnya. Dan itu membuat Robin merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan Zoro.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Zoro heran. Dia bingung dan merasa tingkah Robin sangatlah aneh.

"Kau yakin dengan jawabanmu? Tidak ada yang lebih spesial?" Tanya Robin meyakinkan.

"Aa. Apa ada yang salah dengan jawabanku?" Tanya Zoro. "Tidak" jawab Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau?" Tanya Zoro. "Apa?" Tanya Robin pura – pura tidak tau.

"Apa orang yang special menurutmu?" Ulang Zoro.

"Ada." Jawab Robin sambil tersenyum.

"_Souka . . ._" gumam Zoro.

"Kau mau tahu siapa dia?" Pancing Robin.

"Hm? Memang siapa?" Tanya Zoro. Robin pun tersenyum manis.

"Dia sosok yang hebat. Walaupun dia buta arah dan banyak yang tidak mengerti, tapi dia sangat setia pada kaptennya. Dia orang yang dapat di percaya." Jelas Robin sambil menatap Zoro seraya tersenyum. Zoro membelalakkan matanya. "_masa ka*?_"."Dia juga adalah seorang pendekar pedang." Lanjut Robin.

"Oi, oi, oi" Zoro berusaha menghentikan pembicaraan Robin.

"_Doushite*_?" Tanya Robin dengan polos.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" Tanya Zoro.

"Apa tidak boleh?" bukannya menjawab, malah balik bertanya.

"ehkm. . . bukan tidak boleh . . . hanya saja . . . ." Zoro jadi bingung mau bicara apa.

" Hanya saja?" ulang Robin sambil tersenyum. Zoro memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kenapa . . . . Ka – Kau sa – sayang padaku?" Tanya Zoro dengan tergagap. Pipinya juga mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

"Entahlah . . . . mungkin karena . . ." ucapan Robin menggantung. Zoro tetap diam, tapi batinnya gelisah.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Tuan Samurai." Ucap Robin dengan tenang dan tersenyum tulus kearah Zoro.

"Ke – kenapa Ka –kau mencintaku?" Tanya Zoro masih belum percaya.

"Apakah cinta butuh alasan, Tuan Samurai?" Zoro terdiam.

"Jika cinta itu punya alasan, maka cinta itu bukanlah cinta yang tulus." Jelas Robin.

"Oh! Aku hampir lupa" gumam Robin dan seperti mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya.

"Ini untukmu, Tuan Samurai." Robin memberikan sesuatu berbentuk kotak kepada Zoro.

"Apa ini?" Zoro terheran melihat kotak itu.

"Bukalah." Ucap Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Coklat?" Robin hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Cobalah, aku membuatnya sendiri."

Zoro pun mulai memakan ujung coklat itu. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Robin.

"Enak. Kau juga makan." Zoro mematahkan setengah coklat itu dan memberikannya pada Robin.

"_Arigatou_, Tuan Samurai." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah habis mereka meminum kopi yang dibawa oleh Robin tadi.

"Tuan Samurai." Panggil Robin.

"Hn?" gumam Zoro.

"Maukah kau menemaniku malam ini? Sambil melihat bintang. Bintang malam ini sangat indah." Ucap Robin. Zoro masih diam.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya." Ucap Robin sambil tertawa.

Mendengar itu Zoro terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku mau." Sambil tersenyum.

Dan mereka pun menikmati malam itu dengan sangat indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

.

.

**Yosh . . . . salam kenal, senpai ^-^)/**

**Ya saya tau kok kalau telat sehari, gomenasai :3 dan juga ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan judulnya X3**

**Yahh. . . . sebenernya saya gak tau pesta valentine itu seperti apa jadi ngarang aja XD maaf ya kalau jelek ceritanya dan gaje banget cerita ini. Ini fic ZoRobin pertama saya :D jadi mohon maklumi, senpai :3**

**Ada beberapa yang memakai bahasa jepang, bila ada yang tidak tahu maka akan saya beritahu di bawah ini, seperti :**

**Onegai ne : Tolong ya . . . ya sejenis permohonan, mungkin**

**Hai' : Baik atau ya.**

**Arigatou : terima kasih ( formal )**

**Domo : terima kasih ( tidak formal )**

**Urusai : Berisik, bisa juga diam.**

**Minna : semuanya.**

**Souka : Begitu ya . . .**

**Doushite : ada apa.**

**Ok itu saja :D maaf kalau artinya tidak sesuai XP dan maaf banget kalau ceritanya pendek banget.**

**Terima kasih minna, sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fic amburadul ini ^-^)**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya ;)**

**Sampai jumpa, di cerita selanjutnya :D /**

**.**

**.**

**By Sakura Leondhardt.**


End file.
